Who knew A Harry Potter Story
by MuncherofCupcakes
Summary: The Youngblood family How would you describe one of Britain's most wealthy and influential familys? One might say there awful, despicable, blood thirsty, Others would mention how polite, elegant, and graceful they are, Many other things have been said about this family, but one thing people can agree on is that this family is, Normal. Normal in the sense of no magical occurre


~Chapter 1~

Delicia opened her eyes

Her hazel eyes slowly getting used to the sunlight that splashed her room with light. Her black curtains where opened, the window stood tall, tall enough to reach the high ceilings.

The sunlight was on her, making her groin and reach for the covers that reached her waist.

She pulled the blood ret duvet over her head as her face met her pillow once again.

She layed like that for around 10 minutes until a familiar voice could be heard down the hallway that lead to her room.

"Delicia, honey are you up?" The voice called, coming closer to her closed door.

Her head still covered with the blankets, Delicia didn't respond, if it where her father, she would have. God knows what he would do to her if she didn't.

Her doorknob slowly turned as a head slowly came into the room, the womens eyes rested on her daughter.

Adara sighed and walked gracefully across the room toward the bed.

She sat down on the side of the humongous bed, making sure her dress didn't look ruffled and faced her daughter.

"Honey, you know you have to get up"

She was met with silence

"Love, please wake up, your brothers are thinking of taking you into town for some shopping, I heard there is a book that you have had your eyes on for awhile" Adara softly said towards her daughter, she was never one to loud.

This caught the young Youngblood's attention with the mention of books, she was a huge reader.

Delicia's little head popped up from under her covers with a cheeky smile across her face as she met her mothers face.

Her mother sightly laughed as her daughter flew out of bed and towards her closet. The closet doors opened without anyone pulling them, which didn't surprise both of them. This was one of there mother, daughter secrets that they held from the rest of the family.

You see, the Youngblood family has a secret that no one outside the family, not even family friends know.

They know all about the magical world and it disgusted them. They knew most of the happenings and mishaps.

They knew all about the famous "boy who lived" and his story with "He who must not be named"

Most of the wizarding world feared them, as they caused many towns to burn, killing many. Some wizarding familys say they fear the Youngblood's as much as they fear "he who shall not be named"

The reason most are afraid of the family, is because all the family members share something,

They can not have any spells effect them.

Thus most of the family members took this and abused this power that was granted to them.

This dates back all the way since magic was introduced.

There family was chosin with this ability since they were meant to keep check on the wizarding commuity and make sure no muggles where harmed.

That was there only purpose, but they took this in a different way, why keep them in check if you can just kill them.

Make no mistakes.

There strong belief is that the magic that runs in the blood is unpure, and there job is to get rid of the un clean blood.

Just like purebloods but switched.

None of the Youngblood family members was "cursed" with this dirty blood, even when some witches and wizards married into the family.

None of them came out with magic.

Not one,

Until recently.

Adara giggled at her now 11 year old daughter, who was failing to put her dress on.

Adara Youngblood was one who honestly didn't care if a person was magical or not. Her family disagrees of course, so to save the name of "Volkov" from having another disgrace in the family, she kept her opinion to herself.

Unlike her sister who ran off with a wizard.

Focusing on her little girl, she managed to put the dress on without her help and her noticing.

She smiled warmly towards Delicia who returned the smile.

"Come now Delicia, breakfast has been served and I have a feeling it's cold now"

Adara held out her hand as Delicia took her hand

They walked out into the hall, as her heels clicked against the wooden floor boards.

Since this house was passed down in the Youngblood name for centuries, Alastir refused to let his wife redecorate it to fit 1991 and it was left stuck in the 1860s. Just like there outfits.

Delicia's dress swoosed and swayed with every step she took, her hand grasped onto her mothers welcoming hand.

They made there way down the stairs and towards the dining hall.

They were met with a long table with many chairs sat all the way down the table. A humongous fire place sat at the very end of the dining table.Only four other people were in the room with them.

The brothers all looked up with curious eyes to see who walked into the room.

They were met with there mother and little sister, they went back to eating there breakfeast.

Delicia let go of her mothers hand and skipped all the way towards her brothers and sat herself down beside her eldest brother.

Lawerence looked down at his sister, his red eyes pierced the top of her head as she looked up in confusion.

Red eyes meet red eyes as they both stared down at each other.

"So you must of heard about us saying where going into town, haven't you?" He questioned the little Youngblood.

"Well of course I have, that is why I'm down here, you should know that I never come down unless it is important" she smirked and started eating her breakfeast.

He sighed while looking at the others,

"Well, do you want to go now?" He asked

"Sure. Why not!" Delicia exclamed loudly, earning her a slight glare from her mother. She whispered sorry under her breath as she watched her mother give her a polite nod before turning to her breakfeast.

"Well, if where going, let's get a move on people!" Her second oldest brother, Adam shouted.

Another glare from there mother was sent to him.

"Well, last person to the car is a rotten egg" said Raphaël, her 3rd oldest brother

Her other 4th brother was still asleep since he just got back from studying

All the siblings threw back there chairs and scurred towards the large doors that lead to the lobby.

Startling there poor mother as most of them laughed at each other while racing out.

Delicia's long dark brown hair swayed as she ran to catch up with her brothers.

It didn't help that they were in there late teens and she was only 11.

Well since today, she is now 11

It was odd for her to think about.

Anyways, she got the thought out of her head as she ran faster,well as fast as this dress would let her, Towards her brothers which were already outside.

She laughed and kept running

Adara, still sitting at the table sighed, as she heard there laughter, slowly died out. This was one in a million chance that she ever heard laughter in this house.

When her husband is home, not many smiles are passed around. She loves him, no question about that, but she doesn't love how he always finds a way to end the happiest moments in there lifes.

She was taking away from her thoughts as she heard a slight tapping against something.

Adara stood and looked around the room, knowing that was not from the door. She saw something move outside the huge window.

She made long strides toward the window, her heals clicking with every step she took.

She unlocked a latch fmand pushed a small part of the window open

Nothing happened and started to wonder what it was until she was startled to death by a large animal flew into the room. She quickly gained her balence as the owl flew around the room, then towards her.

She had no time to move as the owl dropped something into her hands and flew out the window.

Adara, who was still surprised about the whole ordeal, looked down onto the object she was given.

It was a letter.

An odd looking letter at that.

There was writing on the front that read,

Mrs D. Youngblood

The Dining Hall in The Youngblood manor

25 Oddway road

Londen

Surry

Adara kept her suprised face as her eyes wided.

The envelope was think and heavy, which meant many things where in there, the parchment was yellowish, with the writing in a emarald green ink. Course there was no stamp.

Adara carefully turned the letter in her hand, making sure to not ruin it.

On the back, there was a purple wax seal that beared a coat of arms thag included a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake that was surrounding a large letter 'H'

It took Adara a few minutes of looking at the letter to realise what this meant.

She held the letter close to her chest, her breathing uneven, as she started shaking with only one thought in her head,

"Oh dear"

~Chapter 2~

Delicia's curious red eyes was searching for something. Something to entertain herself with.

Her hands grabbed and pulled at the ruffles on her dress to entertain her hands, her brothers loud voices was all she could hear. All of them augmenting over something stupid.

She looked out the window of the limousine to face the country side, trees passing by in flashes and blurs.

They have been driving for around half an hour to get into town.

They live so far away from people and society to have there peeping eyes on there business.

More like her fathers business.

Her father is out on a 'business' trip this week and couldn't even come back for her birthday.

Not even a "Happy birthday" phone call like most parents would do if they can't see there kids.

He most likely forgot

Delicia looked down from the window when she felt tears well up in her eyes, refusing to let her brothers see weakness in her.

She was always taught to never show weekness, especially infront of family

"Delicia, you ok over there?" Came a male voice

She turned her head to meet her eldest brothers concerned eyes.

He was always one to show this, even infront of their father

Lawerence felt concern towards the youngest Youngblood.

He always felt a need to protect her from everyone and everything to do with magic and everything else that is wrong with this world.

It was just the way he was. Always looking after all his siblings.

"You just seem so quite right now" he followed up

"I'm just thinking about father, have you heard from him? He seems to like you the most" she answered while her red eyes searched his very own red eyes for answers

"No, I haven't actually, I have asked mother about his trip and how he's doing, she hasen't gotten a word"

"He never sends out letters, not even to mother. Only you Lawrence"

His eyes opened slightly in relisation on how much his little sister knew.

Adam and Rahaël both stopped the shouting after they heard the sentence that came out of there sisters mouth.

The car went silent, nothing but the rumbling of the engine and the slight noise of cars outside. No one knew what to say at the moment.

Rahaëh was the first to speak

"Well in this moment of awkwardness between my dear older brother and little sister, it seems were in town right now"

All the siblings made there way towards the door, wanting to get themselves out of the car and away from the tension

Delicia grabbed her dress and held out her hand, awaiting for someone to take it. She never liked this, but she was expected to do it

She felt her brothers cold hand grab hers and lead her outside onto the street

She was met with the burning sun beating down on her face as the street started filling up with people who decided to do there morning shopping.

Her eyes traveled up and down the streets to find what she most desired.

Finally, She caught sight of the little bookstore.

She started running down the road, barely missing two cars as she ran out on the road

She could hear her brother's call out for her, she ignored them entirely.

She came onto the door of the little bookshop and carefully opened the door to be met with the smell of old pages from books that people never touch.

Her eyes held wonder and amazement as the bookstore seem to be going on endlessly in her eyes.

Rows and rows of torn, ripped, aging, brown paper tied together with a bound, ink splattered on paper, forming words that peoples eyes see, coming together in sounds in there heads to form words. Delicia found this amazing.

She walked through all the rows, looking at all the books with great interest.

She knew her brothers would find her eventually. They always seemed to know where she was at all times.

She finally made it to a bookshelf in front of the shops huge window, bending down to receive a book from the bottom shelf until something caught her eyes.

Delicia looked out the shop window to be met with a building full of family's and kids all around it.

Her eyes filled with curiosity, slightly forgetting about the book in her grasp. Her family would never take her to any event that involved any types of pure fun and family spending time.

Her father hated these things.

He always would hit her on top of the head if the little Youngblood showed any curiosity towards mundane things. He would always say it was a waste of her time.

Thing is, her father wasn't here,she could do what ever she wanted.

Delicia placed the book back down in the place she found it, and made her way towards the door.

The man at the counter smiled at her as she walked out. She returned it

Delicia walked down the road, passing by the huge exhibit to make her way towards her brothers

They were all crowded around a window that lead into a cafe,

Most likely staring at a girl

Men...

She grabbed Adams sleeve and gave it a hard tug

Adam looked down at his little sister, wondering what she could have wanted.

"Adam, theres something going on over there in that building, may we all go there" Delicia asked, her red eyes piercing his own pair.

Adam looked around and grabed the attention of his fellow brothers.

Lawerence and Rahpaël turned to face him, confusing written over there faces

Lawerence spotted his younger sister and ran up to her, grabbing her forearms and looking in her eyes

"Delicia, never do that again ok? You worried us" Lawerence told her

"I know that brother, I'm sorry for making you worry. It seems you wern't that worried though as I can see you were spending your time looking at that blond haired girl sitting alone over there"

His eyes grew huge as he looked over at his brothers, both of which looked like they were about to burst into laughter.

Lawerence turned around to face his sister, a blush creeping up his neck as he was met with a smile from the little Youngblood.

"Anyways, I heard you tell Adam something, what was it?"

Adam composed himself, answered instead of Delicia

"She wanted to go to a building down the street, I hear it's busy. Shall we go?" Adam looked around at his siblings, awaiting an answer

"I don't see whats so wrong about the idea, I'm in" Rahpaël answered, finally speaking up

"I'm in" Adam soon answered

"Well I guess, let's go"

Delicia couldn't help the smile that came onto her face, it was just in the moment.

She grabbed her brothers hand and started dragging him towards the building. Adam and Raphaël soon followed.

They made there way towards the building, cars pulling up in lots, little kids grabbing parents hands and dragging them into the building.

They relised that the building they were headimg to was a zoo

The more they got closer, the more excited they all got.

They finally got to it, and started walking pass booths and many familys

Delicia noticed a family that looked quite normal, a man who was abnormally large was buying ice cream for a little boy, who was as large as the man and a ugly looking boy.

The woman standing near them had a neck that reminded Delicia of a horse. She was not the nicest looking lady, the youngest Youngblood thought to herself

There was also another boy, around the dame age as her, black ruly hair that stuck up everywhere, green piercing eyes that had a look of sadness on them, but also wonderment.

He had some kind of mark on his forehead which she couldn't make out. He was the only one who didn't get ice cream.

That is until the lady asked.

Delicia's hand got tugged on by her brothers which made her move on from the family and into the building.

They spent most of the time walking around, looking at animals, eating at the zoo resturant like normal people. Something they have never done.

Delicia wanted to go into the reptilr house. She has always had a liking to snakes

Raphaël decided to take her while the others wanted to go somewhere else

He took her hand and lead her towards the building.

It was cool and dark in there, there was lit windows all along the walls.

Behind the glass, there was all types of lizards and snakes. They were crawling and slithering over bits and pieces of wood and stone.

Delicia looked around at all the exhibits, wondering what one she should go to first.

She noticed the family she saw before, at the ice cream stand.

They were looking at a very large snake, one of the boys had his nose up at the window.

Delicia heard what they were saying from where she was standing.

"Make it move!" The cubby boy yelled at his father

The older man tapped on the window, but it seems from here, the snake did not move.

"Do it again!" He yelled again, making Delicia roll her eyes at him. 'How rude'

"This is boring" The boy started making his way to another exhibit, his parents and friend follow suite.

All but the green eye boy.

He moved infront of the tank, looking into it. Delicia decided to head over there to. He seemed nice.

As she made her way over there, she noticed the snake lift his head to eye level of the boy.

She grabbed the railing that was infront of the tank and looked at the boy.

He turned around in surprise, must of thought it was his family again. He relaxed and turned fully towards her, forgetting about the snake for a second.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice that the snake reacted to you. It's amazing" Delicia started, she needed something to start a conversation.

"Hi, um. Did you notice that?" The boy asked her, giving her a wide eye look

"Excuse me, but what should I have noticed?" She answered looking confused

"Did you see that snake wink when you came up here?" He asked. She gave him a weird look, then burst out laughing

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that snakes can't blink Uh..." She said while her laughing slowly dying down, realising she didn't know his name

"Oh sorry, My names Harry, Harry Potter, and you?" He answered. Harry huh?

"Youngblood, Delicia Youngblood. Anyways, to answer your question no, I didn't see a snake 'blink'" She did air quotes empathizing how odd that question sounded.

"Now that I think of it, it was an odd question. I'm sorry?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"No it's ok. Anyways, what made you come to this snake?" Delicia asked, looking at Harry

" It was my family who wanted to come here, that was my cousin who just walked away" He responded

"I see, well Harry I hope we can meet again soon, this snake seems to really like you" Delicia winked, her red eyes piercing his green ones.

Delicia turned around, her dress swishing with every step she took, as she made her way towards her brother.

'Where did I hear that name before?' Harry thought to himself. He knows that he has heard the name Youngblood from somewhere, maybe from his uncle. Who knows

The biggest question that floated into his head was an odd one.

'Why is she wearing a dress from the 1800s?'

Harry turned towards the snake, who was acting like he understood there entire conversation. Harry made eye contact with it.

He gave a wink back.


End file.
